Es amor
by PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia
Summary: "Sólo sé que te amo. Es algo que se siente. Cuando lo sientas, lo sabrás." Él siempre había sido certero con sus sentimientos, mientras que ella era poco menos que diestra en ese aspecto. Sentía tantas cosas por él, pero... ¿acaso estaba enamorada?


_¡Hola! _

_Después de muchos meses cuestionándome sobre si debía o no escribir un fanfic de The Hunger Games (nunca había escrito sobre un libro, ¡me resulta tan complicado!), al final me convencí. Pasé mucho tiempo sin querer escribir, sobre todo si el tema a tratar era el amor, así que es mi primera historia en mucho tiempo. No los entretengo más, espero que les guste._

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo los utilizo con fines recreativos._

**Es amor**

–Katniss. – susurró una suave voz en su oído– Katniss.

Abrió los ojos y sintió el golpe fresco de la noche a través de la ventana. Se sentó en la cama, mirándola de frente y encogiéndose tanto como le era posible, mientras apretaba las mantas contra su cuerpo. Había pasado 17 años convencida de que sus silencios no significaban nada, hasta que él aprendió a interpretarlos para los dos. Como ahora, que le acariciaba la espalda y llenaba su pecho de sensaciones que todavía no estaba segura de cómo nombrar. Cuando sintió su abrazo, no hizo el menor intento por resistirse.

Se quedaron así por lo que a ella le pareció una hora, quizá fue más tiempo. No le importaba en absoluto. Tenerlo así, detrás de ella, la hacía sentir como todas esas cosas que no era; le sacudía cualquier pedazo de lo que fuera que hubiese quedado dentro de sí. Después de tanto tiempo…

Él la estrechó con más fuerza. Empezaba a ver el cuarto a través de un cristal lleno de gotitas de lluvia: cerró los ojos y los dejó escurrir. En cuanto los sollozos terminaron, sintió los dedos de él trenzando hábilmente sus cabellos empapados de rocío, una costumbre que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo había aparecido, pero que le agradaba. Depositó un beso en su cabeza y dijo en su oído:

–¿Está bien?

Ella asintió. Dejó que él la ayudara a recostarse y ella misma le acomodó el brazo alrededor de su cintura. A pesar del cansancio, vio dibujarse en el rostro frente al suyo una sonrisa. Su rostro ardía con la misma intensidad que la tarta de fresas que él flameaba en la mesa de la cocina para hacerla reír. Finalmente, posó su cabeza en la almohada.

Pero no podía dormir. Él ya estaba en un mundo más allá del físico, lo sabía por su rostro. Siempre dormía con esa expresión entre calmada y decisiva, como dispuesto a hacerle frente a las pesadillas silenciosas que lo atormentaban. Y ella seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Algo dentro de sí la mantenía pensando en el muchacho que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Muy despacio deshizo el abrazo y se levantó de la cama, alisándose la camiseta en el proceso. Se dejó caer en un sillón y miró fijamente a la persona que acababa de dejar en la cama.

Peeta Mellark. El chico que había hecho todo para protegerla, a quien le debía tanto que una vida no sería suficiente para reponérselo. Y a pesar de que nunca usaba tantas palabras para describir a alguien, sabía que él era más que eso.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que sientes por una persona? Él siempre había sido certero con sus sentimientos, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Sabía que él la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella. Preguntarle qué se sentía era inútil: por más esfuerzos que hizo, no pudo articular una explicación. Si él, Peeta, el gran orador, el que era capaz de mover a una nación con sus palabras, no pudo definirlo, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo ella, que odiaba hablar de eso?

"_Sólo sé que te amo. Es algo que se siente. Cuando lo sientas, lo sabrás."_

Sin embargo, decidió que era momento de afrontarse: a ella misma y a lo que guardaba dentro. Porque no era justo para él, porque cada vez que le repetía "No importa, no tengo prisa", sentía que lo defraudaba. Porque estaba harta de su propia apatía. Lo observó dormir un largo rato desde su posición.

Ella haría lo que fuera por él. Cualquier cosa, aunque estuviera más allá de su poder o conocimiento. No por ese sentimiento de deuda, sino porque le nacía hacerlo. Estaba consciente de sus limitaciones como persona, pero verlo le hacía querer llegar más lejos. Cosas que nunca imaginó hacer, dejar recaditos, usar una fragancia específica… incluso lo que ya no era necesario, como subirse a la copas de los árboles para recolectar las mejores manzanas, prefería hacerlo. Porque no eran las manzanas que cualquiera recogió, sino que eran _sus_ manzanas, las que había escogido para él. No era mucho, pero era una forma de demostrarle su gratitud. El que a pesar de todo decidiera seguir a su lado, era su gran satisfacción.

Peeta se acomodó en la cama, los ojos de Katniss aún fijos en él. Se recargó en el sillón y sacó de debajo de su camiseta un collar, de donde colgaba la perla que le había dado en el Vasallaje. Cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar pensar que era un regalo perfecto, tan… suyo. Era clara y pura, vulnerable como él. Ella lo consideraba más fuerte por esa capacidad de permanecer transparente ante cualquiera. Antes lo hubiera considerado débil, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, sabía que ésa era la última palabra para describirlo. Esconder las cosas, como ella hacía, era la salida fácil; recordaba cómo él no tenía vergüenza de llorar, ni de sentir. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Se sorprendió a sí misma conformando dicho pensamiento. ¿Le gustaba? Sí. Su forma de ser le gustaba; era tan opuesta a la suya que le resultaba atractiva. Él la sabía calmar, la ponía en contacto con lo que la aterraba, la ayudaba a sanar. Le gustaba su forma de ser y le gustaba cómo era cuando estaba con él. La hacía sentir bien y para ella, era perfecto.

Perfecto. Sí, por dentro y por fuera. Porque sería estúpido negar que le parecía atractivo. En muchas ocasiones se descubría mirándolo, sobre todo mientras trabajaba. Le encantaban sus manos al amasar, fuertes, firmes. A veces pasaba horas esperando que la besara, pues de un tiempo a la fecha tomar la iniciativa la cohibía: sus labios tenían tales efectos adictivos que sólo quería más y más. Y eso la asustaba. Pero más que sus manos, sus besos o los penetrantes zafiros de su mirada, le gustaba su sonrisa. Con cada sonrisa, ella se sentía el centro del universo y todo lo que no los involucrara podía esperar.

¿Lo quería?

La pregunta la atacó sin previo aviso. Si había una persona a la que estaba completamente segura de haber querido era a Prim, pero era su hermana y esto tenía que ser distinto. Él le proporcionaba una seguridad increíble a pesar de sentirse de lo más vulnerable. A ella le interesaba su bienestar, quería protegerlo de cualquier cosa posible. Recordó esa vez que enfermó de un catarro terrible y ella sentía que se deshacía por dentro al no notar mejoría. Se avergonzó al reconocer matices de su propio egoísmo: lo quería bien, para ella poder estar bien. Pero aún así, había algo más. Querer a alguien, por más explicaciones que quisiéramos dar, siempre incluye ese elemento mágico de incertidumbre. Al final, es casi inexplicable.

Como si supiera que pensaba en él, el chico soltó un suave ronquido. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la idea de que la viera y por poco suelta una risita tonta, de ésas que tantas veces había escuchado en las chicas que miraban a Gale en el colegio. ¡Se apenaba de lo que sentía! Después de que todo Panem la había visto besarlo, de haber pretendido estar embarazada, ¡se apenaba! Y no encontraba una razón.

A lo lejos vio que el sol iba a empezar a salir; ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando? Salió del cuarto en silencio y terminó en el patio trasero. La brisa fresca mezclada con el olor a bosque la relajaron. Pensó en Peeta, aún durmiendo, y por primera vez sonrió. ¡Sonrió! ¡Al pensar en él! De repente se sintió inundada de sentimientos, como nunca antes. Y lo entendió. Lo amaba. Sin cuestionarse el por qué, sin entenderlo, sin siquiera querer una explicación. El sentimiento la golpeó con fuerza, tan inesperadamente como el inicio de su historia. Lo amaba por ser él y por cómo la transformaba; juntos, lograba sentirse hermosa. Alguna vez había escuchado que al enamorarnos, sólo nos enamoramos de nosotros mismos. Cuánta razón.

Se sentía única, bella, radiante. Sin poder contenerse, empezó a reír. Reía mientras finos ríos escapaban de sus ojos. Sentada ahí, viendo el amanecer y con un sentimiento recién descubierto en el corazón, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Escuchó que la puerta del patio se abría y volteó de inmediato al saber de quién se trataba.

–Buenos días.

Peeta estaba extrañado. Hacía mucho tiempo que Katniss no se levantaba temprano, mucho menos para ver el amanecer. Él le pasó una humeante taza de té y ella le devolvió una leve sonrisa que lo confundió aún más, pero decidió no decir nada.

–Gracias. –dijo, soplando el líquido antes de beberlo.

Había algo diferente en la Katniss junto a él. Se veía tan… realmente no lo sabía. Pero lo iba a averiguar.

–Katniss.

–¿Sí?

–Katniss, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? –ella se quedó callada, mirando fijamente la cerámica que sostenía entre las manos. No estaba segura de cómo decirlo– ¿Katniss?– silencio, sepulcral y pesado– Katniss, si te pasa algo quiero que me cuentes, estás diferente, no me lo…

Pero no pudo terminar. Ella se abalanzó sobre él con todo lo que sentía y lo besó en los labios, como nunca antes. Él se sorprendió ante este acto, pero le respondió: después de todo, jamás rechazaría un beso de Katniss. Ella empezaba a necesitar aire, pero no quería dejarlo ir. Al final, fue Peeta quien suavemente rompió el contacto.

–Te amo. –dijo en un susurro, con los ojos aún cerrados.

–¿Qué?– preguntó él, con sus orbes azules sorprendidas.

–Que te amo.– repitió, abriendo los ojos emocionada– Y no sé cómo, ni por qué, sólo lo siento, Peeta, aquí,– se tocó la parte izquierda del pecho– y siento deseos de decírtelo mil veces. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Volvió a besarlo, más dulce esta vez, disfrutando la presión de sus labios contra los suyos y el tacto de sus manos en su cabello. Cuando se separaron, ella cerró los ojos al sentir su mano rozando como pluma su mejilla. Al abrirlos, estaba ahí:

Su sonrisa. La mejor recompensa que le podía dar.

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, pues a pesar de las muchas dudas que tenía, quedé muy contenta con el resultado. Si lo disfrutaron, no duden en enviar un review: son mi mayor satisfacción._

_¡Saludos!_

_PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia_


End file.
